Christmas Special Fairy&Love
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Fine and Rein are elemental fairies that work at night during winter time. They are not supposed to be seen, but when they fell in love, their covers got blown. FXS, RXB


Hey! This Christmas one shot is an apology for not updating Four Shooting Stars and Silent Love~ Fine and Rein are like Edward Cullen! Stalkerish~~ Haha~~

Fine's song: You Are My Love by Makino Yui.

Jap (original): /watch?v=xgCBJu4MdSs

Rein's song: 小茉莉 Little Jasmine by Rainie Yang

Original mv: /watch?v=q510y1YjWO4

Fanmade mv (innocent version, I seriously think that my translation is better, I translated the song in Little Jasmine, my one-shot) with sub: /watch?v=QGfFIbxCHS4

Christmas Love

Snow slowly floated down from the sky, dancing. Snow covered the ground, like a scene from winter wonderland. A full moon hung in the sky.

"Fine, we have to go! Fine~" Rein said and pulled Fine.

"Go away! I want to sleep~" Fine rolled over and covered her ears.

"Fine, we have our job to do!" Rein changed, taking off her blue nightgown and changing into a blue strapless dress lined with pure white fur.

"They won't die without fire and water for a few hours right?" Fine pouted and covered her face with her pillow.

"Get up!" Rein pulled Fine up and forced her to wash up. Fine changed from her light pink nightgown to a red off shoulder top and shorts lined with snow-white fur.

"Why do we have to take care of the palace this year? There are sooo many fairies around and they had to choose us!" Fine grumbled and flew off to the palace.

"Haha! Because you eat the most~" Rein teased. Fine grinned, "And you buy the most clothes!"

"Hey!"

"Haha!"

"Shh! We can't make to much noise! We can't be seen!" Rein whispered, as they entered the huge castle. Fine nodded.

"We split up and meet up once we are done. I start from the left," Fine suggested and flew off. Rein flew to the right.

* * *

><p>Fine lit the fireplace with an invisible fire, warming up the room. She made sure that ever person and every animal was warm. She finished warming up all of the rooms, except for the last room at the right wing.<p>

"Rein, have you finished giving water?" Fine asked in her head.

"Yes, except for the last room in the left wing," Rein replied. Fine smiled and nodded, flying to the last room.

The room was painted purple, with the night sky painted on the ceiling. The room was huge and seemed cold and serious, empty. A table was at the side, filled with books. There was a whole rack of swords at a side, the swords gleaming menacingly. Fine walked towards the bed, curious to the owner of the room.

A purple haired boy was lying on the bed, sleeping. His hair looked soft and gentle under the moonlight. Fine gently brushed away his hair. Fine gasped softly. He was beautiful, handsome, his features delicate yet firm. A tingling sensation overcame Fine and her face felt hot. She bent down, laughing to herself. What would make him frown in his sleep? Gently, Fine kissed the spot in between his eyebrows. She tucked him in and closed her eyes, concentrating.

"Goodbye~ See you tomorrow night~" Fine whispered and flew out, making sure to not making any noise.

* * *

><p>Rein flew into the room. The room was painted in the colours of gold and yellow, making the room look happy and bright. Books were all around and there was a golden shield, a sun in the middle. She touched the goblet and filled it with water and moisturized the whole place, so that it would not be too dry.<p>

She was curious to who was the owner of this bright room. She quietly looked at the sleeping boy. He had golden hair that shimmered in the moonlight. He was smiling gently in his sleep, a peaceful expression. Rein felt her cheeks heat up, her heart hammering. She bent down and touched his lips gently, making sure that his lips wont be dry.

"See you tomorrow," Rein whispered and flew off, meeting Fine before going home together.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

Shade's eye fluttered opened. He got up, looking at his surroundings and touched the middle of his eyebrows. _I swear that someone was here at night… but who? _Shade shook his head and dressed himself, grabbing one of his swords, preparing to practice with his brother, Prince Bright.

* * *

><p>Bright woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. He touched his lips, it wasn't dry, and neither did he feel thirsty like he usually would after waking up. Weird. He shrugged and took his favourite shield and went to the practice grounds.<p>

* * *

><p><em>2<em>_nd__ night_

Fine was excited, wanting to meet him. She quickly completed the other rooms and dashed to the purple room. She slowly walked around the room, looking at it. She warmed the room, making sure that it was not too cold or warm. And once again, he was frowning in his sleep. Fine smiled to herself and kissed him once more. She tucked him in, making sure that he was properly covered. Her heart was pounding and she felt herself blushing. She squatted and looked at his sleeping face. She slowly and gently traced his nose, than the outline of his jaw. He shifted, causing Fine to blush even more. Fine stood up quickly and was about to leave.

A firm hand gripped onto the corner of her shirt, before releasing it. Was it her imagination? It better be. Humans were not allowed to know of their existence, neither was she and any other fairies were allowed to fall in love.

Fine shook her head and flew off.

(Line)

Rein completed the rooms as fast as possible before dashing to the golden room. She kept the room slightly moist, not letting the air get to dry. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the golden boy's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so gentle, so… Rein blushed, a special feeling swimming in her. She touched his face, feeling the warmth of it. He murmured something. Rein lept up and flew straight home, with Fine behind her.

* * *

><p>2nd Morning<p>

Shade was absolutely sure that there was someone in his room at night. But who? He could still feel the gentleness and warmth of her touch on his face. Why was he missing someone he had not met before? He must be going crazy. He was Prince Shade for heaven's sake. Prince Shade, the prince known for his coldness and mysterious way. Shade took his sword, deciding that some swordplay would help him clear his mind. A girl with pink hair and eyes kept appearing in his mind. He was going crazy, he was certain.

* * *

><p>Someone was in his room at night. Bright could feel it, the touch that still lingered on his face. But… Who could it be? Who would go into his room in the middle of the night? He was just Prince Bright, the sunshine. A girl with blue hair kept appearing in his mind. He was missing her. He was most certainly going bonkers. He ran to the library to find some books to research.<p>

* * *

><p>3rd night<p>

Fine was once again in the purple haired boy room. She had just found out that he was Prince Shade. As usual, she warmed the place up. She sat on the bed, looking at Shade. He was still frowning.

"You are still frowning in your sleep. Is life that difficult? How I wish I can at least be by your side to help you." Fine sighed, "I can make lots of cakes and sweets! They will help!"

Fine smiled gently, "All I can do is to help you sleep better at night…"

"Ame ni nureta hoho wa

namida no nioi ga shita

yasashii manazashi no

tabibito

shizuka ni hibiiteru

natsukashii ongaku

omoidasenai kioku

samayou

yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de

omoi no kienai basho made

futari de

tooi umi wo sora wo koete

kurai yoru no naka de

watashi wo terashiteru

yasashii manazashi no

anata ni

aitai…

The faint scent of tears

On my rain soaked cheeks

The warm look on the face

Of travelers

The music from our childhood

Faintly echoes in the background

The memories I hopelessly try to remember

Wander aimlessly

But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams

Over distant oceans and skies

We'll soar together

To a place where memories never fade

You light up he way for me

In the darkness of light

Oh, that warm look

On your face

I miss you so much (Translation)" Fine softly sang. Shade's frown slowly loosen, until there was a peaceful look on his face. Fine smiled widely and got up. She looked around and worked on her magic. Shade would get the shock of his life when he wakes up in the morning. Fine smiled to herself and flew off.

* * *

><p>Rein was worried. Bright was tossing and turning in his sleep. How? Rein bit her lips, worried. She sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Bright.<p>

"清晨下了一场雨

露水沾湿了小茉莉

白色花瓣纯洁又清晰地闻著你的呼吸

晚风吹拂青草地

夕阳染红了小茉莉

微笑绽放不言也不语看不透你的秘密

月光静静

薄暮笼罩小茉莉

凝视著你

舍不得离开你

月光静静

薄暮垄罩小茉莉

等候著你

走进我的梦里

小茉莉 是否你会把我忘记

小茉莉 请记得我 还在这里

小茉莉 在枝头上自然美丽

小茉莉 请记得我 不要把我忘记 (I am lazy to translate)"

Bright slowly stopped tossing and turning and slept calmly. Rein smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I, Rein, the princess of Faeries, bless you," Rein whispered so softly that none other than herself could hear it and blessed Bright and flew off.

* * *

><p>3rd morning<p>

"What the hell!" Shade shouted. He looked around his room and started laughing. That mysterious girl was sure interesting! She decorated his rooms with cake dolls! Shade laughed until he cried, amused and somewhat touched. She was worried for him, he could tell. He would open her door and found plates full of the most delicious looking sweets and cakes. He had decided. He was going to thank her personally. The voice and melody from last night played in his head.

* * *

><p>Bright woke up and smiled. He had a strange dream last night. It started off as a nightmare, but it changed to a sweet dream, with the blue haired girl. He knew that she was the girl who came to his room at night. Her voice played in his head and he smiled. He felt refreshed and happy. He touched his lips and blushed. Unknown to him, he was glowing.<p>

* * *

><p>4th night, Christmas Eve<p>

Fine skipped into Shade's room and did her job before going to the spot where she would sit the past few nights. She looked at Shade's sleeping face and blushed. She bent closer, feeling drawn to him. She inched closer, their lips almost touching.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked. Fine jumped and got off the bed, her face flushed and red. Shade secretly smiled and got off the bed. He moved towards Fine, every step he took forward, Fine would move backwards. Shade smirked and pinned Fine to the wall.

"What were you about to do? Hmm?"

"N…Nothing!"

"Eh…. Do you want me to continue what you were about to do to me?"

If Fine could become anymore redder, she sure did. Shade smirked and captured her lips with his, kissing her gently. Fine responded to the kiss, both of their hearts beating together.

"Fine… That's your name right?" Shade asked.

Fine nodded, "How did you know?"

"I just know. Thank you for your cakes. They were delicious. Your singing is great."

"Really?" Fine's eyes sparkled.

"Really! Thank you for taking care of me, my angel." Shade smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't know why, but I feel that I know you. And… I love you." Shade murmured, a smile on his face.

Fine smiled, "I…. I love you too… I…I don't know why too…" Fine touched Shade's cheek with her hands. "I need to go," Fine gasped.

Shade smiled and nodded. "I hope to see you again." Fine smiled and nodded, flying off.

Shade bent down, picking up a piece of paper Fine left on the floor. He lit a candle and read it. "Shade, I love you, Merry Christmas in advance! Fine, Princess of Faeries." Shade smiled and slept with it. It smelled of Fine.

* * *

><p>Rein sat on Bright's bed and sang. She was about to leave when he pulled her back, pulling her next to him. "Ahh! B…Bright!" Rein gasped. Bright smiled and buried his face into Rein's hair. "Rein… Thank you…" He murmured.<p>

"You… You know my name?" Rein gasped.

"Yes, and I don't know why. Rein, thank you. Thank you for being beside me. You… You are really important. Thank you. I… I think… I think I love you…" Bright confessed, pulling Rein closer to him. Rein smiled and lied there, enjoying each other's warmth. "Bright, I love you too.." Rein whispered and Bright grinned.

"I need to go!" Rein shot up and flew off, leaving Bright smiling. Rein was special.

* * *

><p>"Mother, Father! I have a request!" Fine and Rein kneeled in front of their parents, the rulers of the element Faeries.<p>

"Yes? Rein, you are the youngest, you go first." King Truth said.

"I…. I am in love with Prince Bright."

Queen Elsa and King Truth looked at each other. They knew that this would happen, but they were still worried. After all, Bright, Rein, Shade and Fine were childhood friends before fairies became a legend. It was time to let them go now…

"Fine, what about you?"

"I…. I love Shade…."

"You understand that fairies and humans can't be together right?" Queen Elsa said.

"Yes… So… Please let me be inside a sword/shield!" they said in unison.

"I want to be with Shade as he battles, fighting with him!"

"I want to protect Bright!"

"I understand. But please be reminded that once your outer shell is broken, you will die along with them. I wish you happiness, my daughters. You have grown up…" Queen Elsa smiled dolefully. She chanted a spell and a red sword and a blue shield appeared. Fine closed her eyes and entered the sword, the red gem in the middle glowing. Rein entered the shield, the blue gem glowing. "Go! Go to your destination!" King Truth shouted and they flew off.

Queen Elsa wiped a tear off from her eyes. "They are gone, right? I miss them!" she sobbed as Truth hugged her tight.

"They will be happy. Was is ok to leave out the information of them being able to turn into a human once a year is up?" King Truth asked.

"They will find it out themselves. It is a Christmas surprise for them!"

* * *

><p>"Prince Shade, Prince Bright. These are the Christmas presents from King Truth and Queen Elsa." A servant bowed and passed Shade the sword and Bright the shield.<p>

"What a beautiful and powerful sword…" Shade murmured as he unsheathed the sword, walking back to his room.

"The shield is strong and beautiful!" Bright exclaimed, walking back to his room.

* * *

><p>Once Shade closed the door, the sword glowed red and a girl appeared. "Fine!" Shade exclaimed, hugging her tight. The sword glimmered under the sunlight.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rein? Rein!" Bright laughed hugging her. The shield lied on the bed, glimmering.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Is it too fast? Please review and A Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
